Are they even related?
by EveryonesAFighter
Summary: When Lily's parents die in a car crash she is left to look after her 13 yr old sister Amy. Amy is unhappy with this but soon bonds with the team and spends more time with them then lily herself. Please read and review


Ok I'm not really sure about this but yeah please let me kmownwhat you think :)

* * *

Have you heard about Lily?" Zoe asked Rita as they had become close over the weeks Rita had been part of the team.

"No?" Rita asked questioningly she assumed that Lily had got into another argument with Ash or something.

"Her parents died in a car crash today." Zoe stated. Rita's expression changed.

"What? Is she alright?"

"Yeah I think so, apparently she didn't show any emotion and she just walked out, I don't think she was that close to her parents anyway."

"Oh my God that's terrible" Rita said feeling bad for the Girl.

"It gets worse." Zoe told her.

"Oh god what."

"Well she just asked me if she could work more shifts in the day because she has a thirteen year old sister who is going to live with her" Rita looked confused and then worried.

"You mean that a just turned 13 yr old girl has to grow up with Lily as her guardian."

"Exactly" Zoe told her,

"No offence to her or anything but I don't think that have lily there for you when your struggling growing up is the best idea." Rita told Zoe.

"I know" Zoe agreed then shushed Rita as lily appeared behind them.

"Ah Zoe i was looking for you" Zoe made a face at Rita.

"This is Amy" Lily said pointing to her sister which neither Zoe or Rita had noticed. Amy was small for her age with brown hair and green eyes. She looked upset and was wearing burgundy jeans and a Hollister hoodie.

"Is it ok of Amy stays in the staff room she won't make a sound" lily told Zoe who immediately replied.

"Yeah sure whenever she needs too."

"Thanks" lily said and led Amy followed by Rota and Zoe to the staff room.

Rita had already decided that she would look after the girl. Amy was sat on the sofa. Amd watched as Lily left.

"Hi, I'm Rita and this is Zoe we are you're sisters... Friends." Rita said pausing looking for a word to describe they're relationship with lily. Amy looked at them for a second.

"Lily has Friends? " she asked confused.

"well..." Zoe said smiling.

"You can admit you don't like her, basically no one does. she doesn't care she's to... Lily like" Amy told them trying to make the convosation less awkward. Rita thought for a minute before asking.

"I get the feeling that you don't want to stay with her" Rita said concerned for the girls happiness. With that Amy burst into tears. Zoe gave Rita a concerned look just as Sam walked in she saw Amy looked at Zoe frowned and walked out. Zoe followed her leaving Rita with Amy for a second.

"Who's that?" Sam asked Zoe.

"That's errmm Lily's sister."

"Oh god, the one that's staying with her?" Sam said remembering the rumor she had heard from Noel.

"Yeah" Zoe confirmed for her.

"Do we know why is she crying"

"I'm not sure I don't think that she wants to stay with lily and I don't blame her."

"Oh.. Cool" Sam said to Zoe digesting what she just told her with millions of thoughts running through her head. They walked in to see a slightly happier Amy with Rita.

"Oh Zoe are shift has started again" Rita said disappointingly she was getting on well with Amy.

"Amy, this is Sam" Zoe said and ran out. Realising that she would get a lecture from ash and lily if she was 'hiding in the staff room'

"Hi, sorry it's so hectic here." Sam said looking at Amy, she didn't look much like lily. Amy was admiring Sam, how pretty she was and was trying not to think about wanting her instead of lily.

"That's fine, it's good." Amy said just as walked in, grabbed a mug and walked out not really noticing Sam and Amy. Sam noticed Amy's face.

"What?" She asked thinking she knew what the girl was thinking.

"He's... Errrr rather good looking" Sam spat out the milk she was drinking.

"What?" She said laughing.

"Yeah" Amy replied making Sam notice how different she was to lily.

"You are so different from your sister" Sam told Amy still smiling while finding it hard to believe that Amy was at all related to lily,

"That's because I'm adopted " Amy stated not sounding at all bothered.


End file.
